In recent years, motor vehicles have been used by terrorist groups for bombing civilian and military areas, For example, terrorists may secretly install a bomb in a vehicle parked in a civilian area and detonate the bomb by a timer or remote device causing losses to human lives and property.
Often, a legitimately parked motor vehicle from a public area is stolen or hijacked by a terrorist for loading the vehicle with explosives and brought to a public area by the terrorist or others.
There is an immediate need to control access and inspection of vehicles entering sensitive civilian and military areas.